Donghae's Birthday
by Reddish Bi
Summary: Dulu bikin buat ultahnya Hae. Tapi baru berani post sekarang. HaeHyuk and little bit KyuHyuk/KiHae. DLDR.


**Donghae's Birthday**

**By Cie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just Fiction -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara hujan masih terdengar. Menitik dari atap jatuh ke tanah berlapis semen, membuat lubang yang sedikit tidak kentara, mungkin satu atau dua tahun lagi lubang itu akan semakin nampak. Bukankah sifat batu itu akan kalah juga jika air terus menerus menetesinya.

Tersenyum, namja bernama Lee Donghae yang sedari tadi asyik memandangi tetesan air dari balik jendela kafe, menyesap kopinya. Tak ada hal yang senikmat meminum secangkir kopi ditemani tetesan hujan, yaa setidaknya bagi dirinya. Ketika mengecek pergelangan tangannya yang dilingkari jam tangan coklat ia segera menyimpan cangkir kopinya dan bergegas melangkah keluar kafe setelah membayar tentu saja.

Ini saatnya.

Ya tak lama orang yang ditunggunya muncul juga. Orang dengan gaya yang selalu hampir sama. Tapi tak masalah, ia menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana jaket itu membungkus badannya yang ramping. Dan juga syal yang menutupi lehernya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang untuk saat ini, tapi dia pernah berganti warna rambut beberapa kali. Yang manapun itu tetap terlihat pas di rambutnya.

Segera setelah orang itu lewat, Donghae mengikuti langkahnya sedikit berjarak.

**Satu, toko bunga.**

Ya saking seringnya mengikuti, menguntit, stalker, atau apapun itu, Donghae sudah sangat hapal kebiasaan pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya di hari pertama mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Pemuda itu membeli bunga mawar merah seperti biasa. Menghirupnya sesaat, sebelum memberikannya kembali pada sang penjual bunga untuk dibungkus rapi.

Dulu pun Donghae tak sengaja bertemu pemuda ini ketika dia sedang akan membeli bunga. Donghae yang saat itu sedang mempunyai banyak masalah, entah ilham dari mana mengikuti pemuda ini.

**Dua, toko roti.**

Dengan senyum tipis, pemuda itu melanjutkan perjalanan. Ya dia menuju toko roti. Donghae hanya melihatnya dari pintu toko yang tembus pandang. Seperti bayangannya, si pemuda itu akan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sajian toko di etalase. Banyak roti yang tampak menggiurkan membuat si pemuda menggigit-gigit bibirnya, menahan godaan untuk membeli semua roti yang ada di sana.

Donghae tersenyum lagi, melihat pemuda itu berusaha menegarkan dirinya dan memesan roti polos biasa. Donghae buru-buru berbalik ketika pemuda itu keluar dari pintu. Setelah yakin pemuda itu berlalu, ia kembali mengikutinya.

**Tiga, perkuburan.**

Untuk yang ini Donghae tak berani terlalu dekat. Ia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Ini lah yang membuat Donghae semakin jatuh cinta. Sosok pemuda itu terlihat rapuh saat meletakkan sebuket bunga di nisan. Ia terisak-isak. Berbicara, tertawa dan banyak lagi seolah-olah yang dikunjungi manusia yang masih bernyawa.

Setelah itu si pemuda menjauh dari pekuburan dan berjalan menuju taman yang letaknya berdampingan dengan areal perkuburan. Ia duduk di kursi taman dan mulai mencubiti roti menjadi kecil-kecil lalu menaburkannya membuat beberapa burung yang tadi hinggap secara acak segera mengerubutinya. Membuat senyum terbit di wajahnya yang sembab.

Donghae seperti biasa duduk di kursi yang tidak terlalu jauh. Memperhatikannya, memperhatikan betapa begitu luar biasanya sosok pemuda itu. untuk pertama kalinya ia rela menjadi seorang yang mempunyai kelainan ya dia jatuh cinta pada sosok sejenisnya.

Donghae menghela napas, ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Ia hanya sepekan ini lagi di kota ini. Donghae hanya disuruh melakukan observasi dari perusahaannya. Yang jujur saja dulu membuatnya frustasi, ia sedang banyak masalah. Pertengkaran dengan pacarnya, pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan tiba-tiba saja ia semacam dimutasi ke daerah terpencil seperti ini.

Dan tiba-tiba pemuda itu dengan segala pesonanya menariknya begitu saja. Membuat hari-hari di kota pinggiran ini menjadi menyenangkan untuk dijalani. Ia selalu menunggu saat akhir pekan tiba. Saat di mana pemuda itu muncul untuk melakukan rutinitas yang sama. Rasa tertarik itu menguat dari pertemuan ke pertemuan berikutnya, tapi ia tak punya keberanian untuk bahkan sekedar berkenalan.

Ibaratnya pemuda itu bagai bunga mekar yang kalau dicabut akan layu. Ia harus dibiarkan mekar dan mewangi.

"Hai... aku Lee Hyukjae.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut menyapanya.

Donghae terpaku. Pelan ia mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang tersenyum. Sangat dekat. Dan ia semakin terlihat indah.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menghela napas. Sekarang ia sudah lega. Semua kegiatan di hari minggu ini selalu bisa membuatnya berenergi kembali. Setelah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai guru olahraga di sebuah sekolah SD di kota kecil ini, ia selalu merindukan akhir pekan ini. meski ia juga sangat mencintai pekerjaannya tentu saja.

Ketika berjalan pulang ia mendapati sosok tubuh yang sedikit familiar. Ah iya, Hyukjae ingat dia bukannya pemuda di cafe itu? tadi pagi ia melihat pemuda yang kebasahan dan terlihat begitu kesal. Pemuda itu masuk ke cafe dan terjadi insiden. Si pemuda itu menabrak salah satu pelayan yang sedang membawa nampan kopi. Tentu saja kopi itu jatuh dan mengenai badan si pemuda yang langsung tampak akan meledak. Tapi entah karena apa pemuda itu tak jadi meledak, sebagai ganti ia keluar dari cafe.

Hyukjae tanpa sadar mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

Menurutnya pemuda itu menarik. Bagaimana dia melangkah sembari menyapukan tangannya ke dedaunan dari semak-semak atau dinding-dinding bangunan. Dan semakin menarik ketika melihatnya tersenyum ceria melihat anak-anak yang bermain bola, bahkan ia ikut bermain. Hyukjae tentu saja melihat dari kejauhan.

Sejak itu diam-diam rutinitas hari minggunya bertambah dengan mengikuti pemuda itu**. **Sampai di hari ini. Hyukjae melihat pemuda itu sedang termenung tepat di kursi taman tak jauh darinya. Hyukjae sebenarnya sejak lama ingin mendekat dan berkenalan dengan pemuda itu, Ah tapi ia tak berani. Lalu ia melihat pemuda itu menunduk. Entahlah pemuda itu terlihat sedang bersedih. Setelah memberi sugesti positif pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun mendekat dan memberanikan diri untuk berkata.

"Hai... aku Lee Hyukjae.."

Pemuda itu terlihat kaget, tapi tak lama tersenyum dan ikut berdiri.

"Lee Donghae..."

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Segitu saja?"

Si pemuda berambut pirang dengan laptop terbuka di pangkuannya hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan pemuda lain yang sedang meyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Kau mau bagaimana lagi memangnya Hae?" ucap si pemuda pirang lagi.

"Ini menggantung Hyuk."

"Aku suka yang begini." Si pirang alias Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya dan mulai menggeserkan kursor mencari FF lain buatan penggemar mereka.

"Hyukkie..."

"Hmmm?" Eunhyuk masih asik mencari-cari FF lain.

"Kenapa mereka bisa berpantasi sampai seperti itu ya?"

"Karena mereka menyukai kita?" Eunhyuk masih acuh tak acuh.

"Aku pernah baca FF dimana kita sampai melakukan hal-hal yang begitulah..."

"Ya namanya juga fantasi Hae. Hanya hiburan kan."

"Benarkah, bagaimana kalau ada yang menganggap itu benar?"

Eunhyuk akhirnya mengalihkan matanya dari layar. Biasanya kalau tak ada kerjaan mereka memang suka iseng dengan membaca FF atau browsing tak jelas.

"Tidaklah mereka pasti tahu apa yang kita lakukan hanya fans service tak lebih dari itu, tapi kalaupun mereka berimajinasi lebih dari itu tak apa kan hanya hiburan saja."

Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Tapi ketika kita dekat dengan perempuan mereka menjadi sangat marah, padahal meskipun itu hanya rumor. Mereka lebih setuju kita bersama Hyukkie daripada kita dengan perempuan."

Eunhyuk mulai berpikir keras, ya belum lama ini ia juga merasakan itu. Donghae malah sudah beberapa kali. Bukan.. bukan Eunhyuk tak menyukai Donghae. Ia sangat sayang, lebih dari sahabat, mereka sudah seperti keluarga. Apapun banyak yang dilakukan bersama, tapi tentu saja itu tak berarti mereka berhenti bermimpi mempunya seorang pendamping hidup seorang wanita. Mereka bahkan iseng bercanda untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka suatu hari nanti, hingga ikatan kekeluargaan mereka semakin nyata dan erat.

"Iya bahkan senior kita di HOT, kau tahu aku menonton di acara Happy Together. Dia bilang hingga sekarang di usianya yang sudah ya kau tahu lah, penggemarnya masih tak mengijinkannya menikah. Lalu apa kita juga akan sama? Tapi aku sayang pada para fans, aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan mereka."

Donghae ikut berpikir, ia kini duduk tegak tak bersandar di bahu Eunhyuk lagi. "Aku rasa suatu hari mereka akan mengerti kok, kalau apa yang di depan layar itu berbeda dari kenyataannya."

"Atau mungkin ini salah kita juga? karena fanservice kita kah mereka jadi begitu?"

"Bisa jadi, tapi kita melakukan itu untuk membahagiakan mereka kan? "

"Iya sih. Yang pasti kalau mereka benar fans sejati mereka akan mengerti." Ucap Eunhyuk meski tetap tak yakin sendiri.

"Iya fans sejati tentu akan bahagia asal kita bahagia kan? Mereka bukan bahagia kalau kita membahagiakan mereka saja kan?" Donghae balas bertanya dan berakhir dengan keheningan di antara mereka. Sampai terdengar gedoran pintu.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan suara berbagai macam terompet dan teriakan.

Donghae akhirnya mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tak juga menganggu sedari tadi. Padahal ia sudah bersama Eunhyuk sudah hampir seharian. Pantas saja dengan wajah kerus tadi dia berkata, "Aku pinjamkan Hyukkie padamu sehar ini saja Hyung.."

Rupanya dia ulang tahun hari ini. Donghae tersenyum dan segera bangkit. Senyumnya semakin lebar mendapati sosok tubuh paling belakang, rupanya dia juga datang. Dengan kecepatan super ia segera berlari dan memeluk perut sosok itu dengan kakinya sementara tangannya ia kalungkan di leher.

Kenapa tak banyak lagi ya yang menshipperkan mereka. Padahal jelas-jelas sejak awal mereka lah yang paling dekat. Bahkan meski sudah keluar beberapa kali mereka sering bertemu meski dia sudah keluar dari grup. Tapi ya dia juga memang teramat dekat dengan Hyukkie hampir tak berjarak. Ah sebenarnya mereka semua, satu grup sudah bagai satu keluarga tak terpisahkan.

"Aaahh Kibummie bogoshippeo..."

Semua hanya menghela napas melihat pemandangan tak layak itu. Ya dulu Hae memang manis tapi sekarang lihat otot-otot itu ia agak sedikit tak pantas bermanja-manja begitu. Tapi Kibum seperti biasa memberi senyum mautnya dan balas memeluk. Mereka masih seperti dua saudara yang tak terpisahkan. Sedang EunHae seperti sahabat sejati yang tak pernah mati.

Dan pesta pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
